Try
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: "Among her friends' panting, she spoke softly, whispering to the boy in front of her, holding his jacket like she was clinging to life. He was here. "Y-Yoshiki...?" she spoke, her lips trembling and eyes filling with tears. no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold back her tears when she heard his next words." Rated T for slight gore. Ayushiki. More will come.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first CP fanfic, and I ship Ayushiki so much! I felt like I should write a little one-shot. I will write another one to explain how I ended this in Yoshiki's POV. This is in Ayumi's POV, and everyone's alive, cause I can't stop crying when someone dies in CP, except Yuuya, he gives me the creeps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Try, P!nk owns it. I also don't own Corpse Party or any of its characters.**

**This story is also continues from the bad ending where Yoshiki is killed by a burning anothomy model. Hope you guys like it :)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Try<em>

_By_

_Goddess of Imaginary_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for every other student. Except for a certain class representative. After the events of the haunted school, only one person couldn't make it from their small group. It was the blond delinquent that saved her countless times, held her close when no one did, never left her even though she thought he wasn't needed.<p>

_Ever wonder about what he's doing?_  
><em>How it all turned to lies?<em>  
><em>Sometimes I think that it's better<em>  
><em>To never ask why<em>

Ayumi was looking at the window next to her desk, its glass decorated with the fragile snow flakes, watching them as they melted as soon as they hit thetransparent material. She couldn't focus on lessons anymore, she didn't care anyway. It was too late to realize that life was more than work sheets and clean class rooms.

_Where there is desire_  
><em>There is gonna be a flame<em>  
><em>Where there is a flame<em>  
><em>Someone's bound to get burned<em>  
><em>But just because it burns<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean you're gonna die<em>

Of course she knew that, she knew that love, family and friends were more important than how high you get from geometry. She knew that. She fell in love once. Or, at least she thought that she did. But she could have never guessed that the person she desired more than anything would never be hers.

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
><em>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<em>  
><em>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try<em>

No matter how much she tried, he didn't love her. Only after the terrible event of the Heavenly Host, did she realize he wasn't the one for her. She was blinded by her feelings, she didn't even notice her knight in shining armor was always there. By her side with a broken heart.

He kept trying till his last breath. He even died because of his love, in hopes to save his princess, getting nothing in turn. Wanting nothing, _except the _love he kept longing for.

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_  
><em>More than just a couple times<em>  
><em>Why do we fall in love so easy?<em>  
><em>Even when it's not right<em>

She chuckled bitterly, the sound only audible to herself. She was stupid. Stupid enough to judge someone by their past. Everybody changes, willingly or not. And he changed, too, just to see the sparkle in her eyes when she saw the boy he could never be. She was happy, and it was all that mattered for him.

_Where there is desire_  
><em>There is gonna be a flame<em>  
><em>Where there is a flame<em>  
><em>Someone's bound to get burned<em>  
><em>But just because it burns<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean you're gonna die<em>

When he was set on fire in front of her that day, she could do nothing. She only watched him scream, watched him crumble before her very eyes.

She watched as the fire ate his skin and flesh, leaving angry red marks and blood in its wake. Every time she thought of that, she couldn't help but think of the fire as the desire he held for her. They both brought him nothing, but death. "Idiot," she whispered quietly, and chuckled in silent sorrow, tears filling her sapphire eyes.

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
><em>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<em>  
><em>You gotta get up and try, try, try<em>

He haunted her every night. No, they weren't nightmares, they were the most beautiful dreams she could ever have. Every night, he was telling her how much he loved him. That was enough to torture her already empty and broken soul. She would give everything for one last chance to see him, even give her life in exchange of his. She could try harder, but there wasn't an option. Not anymore.

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_  
><em>And does it make you wanna cry?<em>  
><em>When you're out there doing what you're doing<em>  
><em>Are you just getting by?<em>  
><em>Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?<em>

The blond boy used to mean nothing to her, maybe a friend if he brought Satoshi with him. He used to be nothing but trouble for her; just trouble. His bleached hair and stupid grins; the way he runs his hand through his hair when he is frustrated; the cute, determined look he has when he is focused... She didn't have a good and healthy relationship with him, but now...

_Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame_  
><em>Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned<em>  
><em>But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die<em>

She didn't realize that she was weeping silently when she noticed movement through the snowflakes. A figure was making its way towards the school. From the way they walked, she could tell it was a male, and he was blond... She wiped away the tears furiously as she tried to see the figure's face, but the snowflakes weren't letting her. As if they were saying 'We have a surprise for you, but you have to be patient!'

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
><em>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<em>  
><em>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try<em>  
><em>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<em>

When the snowflakes did let her see the boy's face, she let out a choked gasp as she quickly got up, knocking back her chair. Her friends; Satoshi, Naomi, Mayu, Seiko and Morishige looked at her, both shocked and worried. Ayumi had been having random break downs, and they were getting worried. Their teacher, Ms Yui, also looked at her student, worry etched across her face. "Shinozaki?" She said gently. Ayumi let another choked chuckle as she sprinted out of the class room. Confused more than before, Ayumi's friends followed her gaze and saw the boy she was looking at earlier. Their reactions were just like the dark-haired girl's; disbelief and happiness.

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
><em>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try<em>  
><em>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<em>

Ayumi quickly ran through the corridors towards the entrance of the school, laughing happily and disbelievingly along the way. When she reached the main door, she pushed it open, using all her strength, and stumbling along the process.

She smiled widely, and didn't even care she was wearing her thin school uniform. He was here. She ran towards the confused, blond boy and screamed gleefully "Yoshiki!" She hugged the boy tight as the tears streamed down her face.

She looked at the boy, waiting for a reaction; anger, sadness, happiness- but all she got was confusion. She didn't even notice her friends burst through the giant doors, she was too busy looking at a pair of pale blue eyes, and she couldn't help but notice the burn mark that was mostly covered by the red scarf he was wearing. The scar was a light pink, travelling up the left side of his neck and ending just above his jaw-line. Among her friends' panting, she spoke softly, whispering to the boy in front of her, holding his jacket like she was clinging to life "Y-Yoshiki...?" she spoke, her lips trembling and eyes filling with tears.

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
><em>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<em>

She didn't care if he hated her now; she loved him. And she was ready to go through the pain he felt over the years. He had every right to be upset, angry or unforgiving. She was going to keep trying. But no matter how hard she tried to hold the tears back and choke back the sobs that shook her shivering frame, she couldn't do anything but let the tears fall when she heard him speak.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Plot twist! (Or is it called something else? Lol) I hope you liked it, I really enjoyed writing it. Another one-shot from Yoshiki's point of view is being thought over for any plot holes, I have a few ideas, but help is always appreciated.**

**Thanks for clicking on this and giving me a chance! If you enjoyed, please favorite this and leave a comment.**

**Thank you all and hopefully, I will see you soon!**

**~Goddess of Imaginary**


End file.
